The Voices in My Head
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: Wash hates Tucker. He hates that Tucker is a lazy ass who goes out with every girl he sees. Tucker hates Wash. He hates that Wash is an uptight know-it-all who tries to ruin every relationship he is in. And why does Wash do that…? Tuckington oneshot. Inspired by a Tumblr writing prompt.


**Hello, everyone! This is my first Red vs Blue fanfic and I am excited! This is based on a random Tumblr prompt idea I found and I had to write it down. So here is the prompt:**

 _ **Person A hates Person B. Person B is dating somebody else but somehow, someway, all his relationships don't last very long. He finds out that Person A is the one responsible (how Person A ruins the relationship is up to you) and confronts them about it.**_

 **This is going to be fun!**

 **Just note that I have not finished Season 13 or started 14 yet so do not yell at me AND NO SPOILERS! Plus, everyone may be a little OOC. This takes place during Season 11, but Kaikaina (Grif's sister) is there as well. Also ignore errors because I typed this in a moving car and it is midnight.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Blue Base (well, as normal as it was going to get in the Blue base). Tucker was feeling pretty good today. He walked around the corner in a hallway of the base, when he bumped into someone, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tucker apologized, about to reach out to help the person up when he saw who it was. He withdrew his hand when he saw who it was and scowled. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

"Watch where you are going, Tucker!" Wash practically spat at him.

"Whoa!" Tucker held up his hands for defense, "You are the one who bumped into me!"

"Wha…no! You bumped into me!" Wash yelled angrily.

"Why are you getting so angry about this?!" Tucker asked and Wash's expression softened. Why _was_ he getting so angry?

 _Because you know that you will never be with him._ A voice in Wash's head said, _So instead, you choose to take out your anger on him, instead of being honest with him._

 _Shut up, Mind._ Wash thought and it was times like this when he was glad he did not have an AI. He already had enough voices in his head to tell him what to do to have another voice in his head.

Tucker smirked, knowing that he won that one.

"...Because you are an asshole." Wash shot back.

Tucker growled, "Fucktard!"

"STOP!" Someone yelled. They turned to see Caboose running towards them. "Can't you see that you are tearing us apart?"

 _What was there to tear apart in the first place?_ Tucker thought to himself.

"I don't have time for this." Wash turned on his heel and walked away.

Tucker scoffed and turned and walked in the opposite direction. He saw Kaikaina, Grif's sister, and grinned.

"Hey, Kai!" Tucker called to Kai, as he ran to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much!" She replied cheerfully, a large smile on her face. "What about you?"

Meanwhile, Wash watched from around the corner, a blank expression on his face. "So Sister is his next 'victim.'" He edged closer as he tried to hear more of their conversation.

"So tonight, my place?" Tucker asked,

"I guess because there is nowhere else in this canyon," Kai said,

Tucker grinned, "I have a feeling that the dinner I made will not be the only thing I am eating tonight. Bow chicka bow wow!" (I am sorry! I am a virgin middle schooler so I do not have any better jokes!)

"..." Kai just said nothing and Tucker felt embarrassed for making a sex joke for the first time in his life.

"...See ya tonight, Tucker!" Kai turned and walked away, Tucker feeling relieved.

Wash smirked, _I know what I have to do._

* * *

Around 7-ish (we do not know an exact time because there was no way of telling in this fucking canyon), Tucker had his room ready: a table with some food for dinner and a bed for you-know-what. He heard a knock on his door. He grinned and opened it…to be slapped in the face by an angry Kai. "YOU JERK!"

Tucker stared at her, shocked, "What did I do?!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Kai yelled at him, tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Tucker was always a flirt, but he would never cheat on someone. And besides, who could he cheat on her with? Caboose?

"Who did I cheat on you with?" Tucker asked, trying to see how stupid this could get.

"TEX!" Kai cried out.

"Bullshit!" Tucker exclaimed angrily, "Tex is not even here! The only chick in this canyon is you."

"But you are bisexual!" Kai pointed out,

"That's not the point right now!" Tucker said, wanting to change back to the original subject.

"Whatever! I am still breaking up with you!"

"What?! I did not even do anything!" Tucker said angrily.

"I don't care!" Kai said and Tucker knew that there was no point arguing with her.

 _It's a shame that she is the only chick around here and I do feel anything for any of the boys in this canyon._ "So, who told you that I was cheating on you?" Tucker asked.

"Wash told me," Kai said and Tucker's stomach began to boil up with anger.

He clenched his fists. _Typical that it is Washington,_ Tucker thought.

Tucker had noticed whenever he was in a relationship with someone, someone Tucker never knew who it was, would try and sabotage or ruin his relationship. Now that he knew who it was, he was going to make Wash pay.

* * *

Wash was on the roof (Was it the roof where the radio was? I cannot remember. :P), trying to fix the radio when he heard someone yell his name, angrily:

" **DAVID WASHINGTON!"** (Wow, Tucker must really be mad.)

Wash flinched when he heard Tucker yell his name. Nonetheless, he turned around calmly and sighed, "What do you want now, Tucker?"

Tucker stormed up to him, "What I want is to know why you try to sabotage every relationship I am in!?"

"What?!" Wash yelled, stepping back with his hand to his heart, "Why would I do that?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, David!" Tucker shot at him. "Kai told me that you told her that I was cheating on her with Tex - which by the way, when the fuck did you think that will work?!"

Wash knew there was no point in playing dumb anymore.

 _Just tell him,_ The voice in his head said. _Tell him the truth: that you love him._

 _Shut up!_ Wash thought, _I do not love him! I hate him!_

 _You keep telling yourself that, hoping it becomes true._ The voice said, _Face it: you are in love._

 _But-_ Wash started to be interrupted,

 _No! You better tell him or else I will never let you forget that fact._

Wash frowned, _I hate you, me._

"Why are you doing this?! What's the point?" Tucker asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Because I love you, you cockbiting fucktard! I love you, and I hate it!" Wash yelled. HIs eyes widened when he realized what he said and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Tucker's eyes widened as well. Then he smirked, "So you love me?"

"I-I…" Wash did not know what to say.

Tucker smirked even more. How much could he make Wash squirm? He walked closer to Wash, invading his personal space, "I guess I am so irresistible that I have guys clamoring over me as well."

Wash backed away from him, "L-Leave me alone!" Wash took one more step back, but he was at the edge of the roof so he fell. Wash closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. It did not come. He opened his eyes to see Tucker holding on to his hand.

Tucker pulled him up and pulled Wash close to him so they were face-to-face. "I hate you, David Washington. But since I am such a nice guy, I am willing to…give _us_ a chance."

It took Wash five seconds to actually register what he meant, "Wait…wha-?"

Tucker interrupted him by pulling him into a rough kiss, bruising their lips. Tucker forced his tongue into Wash's west cavern, exploring every inch he could. Wash moaned and Tucker smirked, fisting Wash's blonde hair and pulling him closer. Tucker's other hand roamed to Wash's shirt buttons and began to unbutton them one by one when…

"WHAT THE FUCK?! TUCKER?! WASH?!" A voice yelled and they broke apart to see Simmons, Donut, and Lopez staring at them.

Lopez turned around and spoke in Spanish, " _It's official: I am committing suicide."_

"Aw, Lopez, you old kidder!" Donut said.

" _STOP PRETENDING YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_ Lopez yelled and he turned around and ran away.

"So," Donut said, "you guys are now in love?"

"Hell no!" Washington said quickly.

"We are not in love," Tucker said, "We are just now dating. Isn't that right, _babe_?"

"..." Wash blushed a deep shade of red and did not answer.

"Aw!" Donut gushed, "That's so cuuuuute!"

"Shut up!" Wash snapped at him, blushing even more. _I hate the voices in my head._

 _Hey!_ The voice in his head snapped.

"Come on, _babe_ ," Tucker teased, "Let's go."

"Fuck you!" Wash snapped,

Tucker smirked, putting his hands on his hips, in a 'sexy pose,' "Fuck me." (Bow chicka bow wow! Sorry, I just had to.) And with that, Tucker grabbed Wash's hand and dragged him to his room.

The moans that came from Tucker's room that night was enough to give anyone nightmares.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished it! Please leave me a review and let me know how my first RvB fanfic was!**

 **-Sore-chan! :D**


End file.
